


Slow Movement

by thawrecka



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Movement

Scorpio and Cancer go really well together, Tegoshi tells him. Certainly they fit against each other well when Shige slings an arm around Tegoshi's side or when Tegoshi clings to Shige's back. Compatibility - Is that what it means when Tegoshi's tired hands find his?

He still can't stand Tegoshi much of the time. Too much, too loud, moving too fast. Tegoshi's becoming a real adult, picking up speed as he steps toward something beyond his vision. Shige feels like he's aging in reverse.

"Give in," Tegoshi says, but not to what.

Shige isn't an immovable object but Tegoshi isn't an unstoppable force. He's not sure where they're heading but he knows the way out if he doesn't like it. He doesn't think they're written in the stars.

"Make me want to," he says.

Maybe he won't.


End file.
